


A permanent bond...

by MorganeUK



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: (Butt - haha), But secret, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Gregory and Mycroft visit a tattoo shop...





	A permanent bond...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [streitkartoffel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/streitkartoffel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A secret goldfish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382836) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK). 



« Are you sure about that My? » An anxious Greg asks in front of a posh shop.

 “Yes… I can’t marry you for now, because of my… line of work, but I want something to confirm our union, even if it’s symbolic. Something only for us.” Mycroft took Greg’s hands in his. “Are you afraid detective?” He asks with an innocent smile. “I can assure that this is the most professional and private tattoos parlor I know of…”

“You know about tattoos, you are full of surprises Mr. Holmes, do you have any tattoos that I don’t know of?” After looking around, Greg kiss his boyfriend tenderly while laughing softly. “Maybe it’s better if I do a thorough check tonight?”

“Not like that, idiot…” Mycroft was slowly becoming red under the scrutiny of his sexy partner “I’ve asked Anthea to check discretely around and to give me a list.”

“Ok then, let go for it! I’m ready!”

 

A few minutes later, they were inside a posh tattoo shop that was looking more like an exclusive spa than a gothic den. The artist, after a few minutes of small talk, asks the men what and why they want a tattoo.

Gregory was the first to talk. “For personal reasons, we cannot be married right now. But we do want something… permanent… as a remembrance of the vows that we made to each other.”

“I understand totally, what do you want? The same tattoo or 2 different?” The tattoo artist took his pad and starts sketching randomly.

“As your name is as unique as you, My, I would like a beautiful Mycroft where my name, Gregory, is outline discreetly… Like a punctuation mark.” He looks at the artist… “Like if Mycroft finally stopped searching and founds… me.” After a little pause, he add “You understand?”

“Yes, I do… And I think Mycroft do too…” He points discreetly at Mycroft eyes who were glistering with tears.

“Greg…” He kisses him, which is probably a first in public, “this is beautiful. And where do you want it?”

“On my bum!” The DI explains with a big smile. “What? Don’t be shy love, you always said that it was the first thing you remember of me!”

When the laughter stop, it was Mycroft turn to describe what he wants.

He thought about the discussion he had long ago with his brother, the discussion that open his eyes on his loneliness. How he was finally ready to open his life to someone… “I want a beautiful, glorious, intelligent looking, full of life and colors… goldfish.” He never talked to Greg about this conversation, so his lover watch him with questioning eyes. “And like Greg, I would love to have our names somewhere, within the scales maybe…” After a minute or so, he add with a small voice, definitively red that time, “On the _derrière_ also.”

The owner of the shop promises to have sketch in few hours for a final approval.

Once outside the shop, Greg asks curiously “Goldfish?”

“Yes… MY goldfish.” He looks at Greg, beaming with love, “Don’t worry, this is really a good story and a huge praise.”  Walking side by side they went to a coffee shop where Mycroft clarify to Gregory the importance of the goldfish before going back to the tattoos parlor.

 

Few hours later, they were back at home with matching… bandages!

And, as Mycroft and Gregory are respectable men, the instructions of carefully rub the new tattoos daily with a special cream was fully respected!

**Author's Note:**

> streitkartoffel: It's not exactly what you asked... but they must get a tattoo first :-)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Permanent secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257338) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK)




End file.
